


Tactile

by Queerdinary



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerdinary/pseuds/Queerdinary
Summary: RedPandaPrincess, As solicited. :)





	Tactile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedPandaPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What I Hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506521) by [RedPandaPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess). 



> RedPandaPrincess, As solicited. :)

You ask me for my report:

I have not been human long enough to know jealousy  
but as I watch your fingers trace the edges of your work console;  
I know enough of the emotion.

You glide your fingers soft along the metal edges  
careful gentleness  
tactile  
I wonder if you practice on Voyager the things you wish to do to me

For there is no mistaking that  
pronounced  
flutter-stroke-glide  
along the edges of your station  
-I know that  
as surely as I know the sound you make as you cum around me-  
as the motions you make against my sex.

Do you tease me deliberately?  
Perhaps-  
it is an absent minded tenderness you have adopted to everything electric  
that whirs and clicks, and pulses as you direct

(as you direct me to shatter at your command)  
that predisposes you to compassion  
at the sign of coding, of electricity and circuitry?

You splay those marvelous hands along the rough metal edges  
and my mind has those same digits tracing along the implants against my spine,  
feels your tongue against the port where the ships feeds me energy and I  
I feel more alive  
more owned  
then ever I did in the Hive.

“Seven: Report”  
“Yes, Captain: This section of space is empty”

Empty until you fill me.


End file.
